Beneath The Moonlight
by MadnessWithAPen
Summary: Jacob/Edward YES PEOPLE...Its yaoi. Bella's gone, and Edward can't really decide on what to do at this point. All he knows the smell of dog is becoming more and more heavy...and he kind of likes it.
1. She's Gone

Disclaimer: Twilight copyrighted Stephanie Meyer

_Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. But man, if I did..WHOO! It'd be a smut-fest. Anyway. On with the story. This contains male/male situations. Don't like, don't read. And no. This will not turn into a sappy love story either. Well, sorta. It depends. Okay, okay. I'm done talking now._

**Beneath the Moonlight**

**Chapter 1**

Trees blurred by, a green smudge on either side of Edward's vision, with the occasional glimpse of the fading sun. It would be nightfall soon, and Bella would be worried if he did not return dillegently to her room to wait on her. Ah, Bella. The love of his eternal life. The one person in the world that seemed to make even his dead heart beat again. He wasn't too sure what was different tonight, but he almost didn't want to return to that room she inhabited. It was almost like he wanted to just keep running in the vast woods that surrounded the little town of Forks. Maybe it was just the thrill of darting so quickly about, sometimes it did go to one's head.

Edward slowed to a light job, an old familiar house now coming into view. The light was on upstairs. He'd hear it tonight for not being there as soon as she walked up those stairs. It was alright though, she never stayed angry at him long. Not even when he broke off their engagement a few months prior.

"_What do you mean? What's wrong with getting married now? I agreed to your silly conditions!"_

_Bella screamed at him, tears running down her face at the prospect of not getting to spend the rest of eternity with him._

"_I just thought that maybe we should wait a little longer. Bella, my love, you haven't experienced life yet and I just can't bring myself to take that away from you, no matter how much you want it. I just won't do it. So, because I'm not bringing up my end, you don't have to marry me so soon."_

_She threw the engagement ring back at him, not particularly caring that it would do little damage to his porcelain skin. He caught it in any case, a hurt look in his topaz eyes._

"_Please try to understand, please. I only want what is best for you. For your soul. For my soul."_

"_Oh give it up Edward. Just, go! I can't see you right now!"_

And he had left. But in he came back to a more mellow Bella who had seemed to warm up to the idea of not having to marry off so soon.

Suddenly he came to a hard stop. Something in the air didn't smell right. Actually, to be more precise something didn't smell in the air at all. Her scent, it was gone. Looking up, he verified. Yes, the bedroom light was on. Was she not there? No..it was almost as if her scent had gone completely cold. Feeling up to the challenge of dealing with Charlie, he knocked on the door only to be met with a very angry red face.

"Where the hell is she?! You know don't you! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Stepping back, Edward blinked a few times to gather his thoughts. Or more so, to gather Charlie's thoughts as well. A flash of a bedroom door ajar, a note, an empty closet. She was gone. Edward dashed up the stairs, paying no attention to the fact that he had just basically exposed his super sonic speed to a human, an angry human at that. Her scent was there, but faint. She hadn't been here in hours.

Charlie barreled up the stairs, apparently having not noticed the amazing show of speed. He crashed into Edward's unmoving frame in the doorway.

"Don't lie to me, or act surprised. Where is Bella, Edward? I want to know right now."

"Honestly, I have no idea. I expected her to be here as well. Wherever she took off to, she failed to inform me." The older man grumbled underneath his breath, going back downstairs to get on the phone. Edward stared at the empty room again, his brain still very far from comprehending just what he was looking at. Finally, without another glance back, he opened the window and jumped out.

_Leah and Paul, pull up the left flank. Embry and Quil, pull up the right. And Seth, quit scratching._

Four wolves converged on one large shabby russet colored wolf, who was glaring at a pumpkin covered younger wolf. Shifting back, the now four people began to laugh at the little wolf who was trying to hide the fact that he had in fact miscalculated jumping from rock to tree to rock and landed on a pumpkin. The larger of the six wolves now stood in the clearing, pulling back on a pair of shorts, long black hair cascading all around his shoulders.

"Well Jake, I think that's enough training for today, don't you think?" Leah twisted a thread of her own hair around her fingers.

"Yeah, I suppose, thanks to pumpkin boy here." Jacob chuckled.

"Go ahead and laugh it up, at least I didn't spend almost a thousand dollars on sneakers alone this month." Seth grumbled as he picked seeds out of his hair and off his body. Quil and Embry joined the laughter, noting the fact that Jacob was indeed not wearing shoes.

Night had fallen completely on the woods of La Push, when Jacob gestured for the other's to head home, beginning to do so himself. Billy wouldn't be too worried, knowing that the pack had to keep it's skills sharp, now with the absence of Sam. Sam had chosen to stop shifting and join his now wife in growing old together. They were expecting their first child at the end of the year.

Jacob lifted his face to the wind, letting it blow his onyx tresses all about him. It was then he realized the air didn't feel right. Nothing too big, just an uneasy feeling about the environment around him. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Vampire. Close.

_What does that leech want now? And he's in our territory, this had better be real damn important._

He had only moments before that white blur stopped directly in front of him. Those amber eyes where blazing with anger..and pain? What was wrong now?

"What do you want bloodsucker? You know you're not supposed to be here."

"Is Bella with you?"

Jacob blinked for what seemed like an eternity.

"Is she _here_? Why the hell would she be here without me or you knowing? Wait, what the hell is this about? Where is she?!"

Edward simply growled and turned, darting back into the forest. Jacob was hot on his tail, dodging in and out of the trees as fast as Edward could. Soon, they had reached another clearing where Jacob was able to gain the lead and turn to stop the vampire dead in his tracks. He grabbed his wrist, jerking him back with all the strength he could muster, growling darkly under his breath.

"Where. Is. Bella." Each word was forced through clenched teeth, his hand wrapped around that thin wrist, crushing it as hard as he could.

"Let go you mongrel. I have to go find her! This is none of your damn business if you don't know where she is!" With that, he jerked his arm away, glaring at the wolf that looked ready to kill him. Jacob's expression changed for a second, recognizing the look in the other boy's eyes as a look he had worn for many months since Bella had turned him down. What was going on?

"What happened to her? Tell me damnit! I care about her just as much as you do leech!" The anger was back in his voice. Edward merely turned around and took off towards Forks. Jacob could only stand there bewildered, torn between following him or just going back to get the pack.

Rain was beginning to fall on the sleepy Washington town as that silver Volvo darted aimlessly darted through it darkened streets. Lightning flashed overhead, illuminating certain street corners, thunder rumbling in the distance. It was almost as if at any moment she would walk underneath a street light, drenched, but there..alive. He was simply lost now, not even with the simplest idea of where she could have gone. At that moment, his phone rang, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Hello? Alice? Do you have anything?"

The voice on the other end sounded defeated as she sighed. "No, I don't Edward. Her future as disappeared from my life of vision. Almost as if she is purposely keeping me out. I don't think she knows how to do that, but someone else might."

"Do you think it was really a fake runaway situation, and she might be hurt?" He sounded hopeful. Ah, if it were only that simple every time.

"No hun, I don't. Not really. Don't give up though Edward. I won't. I'll call you if I see anything."

"Thank you, Alice. Tell Carlisle I might not be home tonight." He sighed, one that almost completely mirrored his sister's.

"I will, I love you Edward. Be safe." With that, the line clicked. He sighed yet again. What was there to do now? Where could he even begin to look? She might not have left the United States, let alone left Washington. But with Bella, everything was a possibility these days. Edward parked the car, unaware of where he really was. More thunder echoed in the distance, lightning illuminating the trees around the car. A pair of eyes reflected in the darkness for a brief second, though went unnoticed by the vampire. Suddenly the passenger door opening, a large wet form getting in. The smell hit him smack in the face, causing him to jump slightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing mutt? Get the hell out of my car."

"No, not until you tell me what you know about Bella disappearing. I just went to Charlie's house. He's like a zombie, just keeps saying she's out for a bit and should be back. It's disturbing." Jacob huffed out the last bit in impatience with the old man.

"Why would she leave all of a sudden? Did you say something to her?"

Edward snorted at the question. "Don't you dare try to blame me for this you dog. I did nothing to hurt her, ever. I just wanted her to be happy, not want for anything, to not throw her damn life away!"

The outburst mildly shocked Jacob. He had never seen any of the Cullens so emotional. _He must really be torn up inside over this. I wish I could…I don't know, comfort him or something? Wait..wait. Eww. Comfort a bloodsucker like him? Geez, I'm losing my damn mind._

Eyebrows raised up for a moment at the erratic thoughts of the teen in the passenger seat. Did that dog really forget that he couldn't hear his thoughts? Really though, he even shared a mind link with his pack. Edward didn't know whether to laugh or smack himself in the forehead. Sometimes Jacob's stupidity astounded even him.

"What the hell are you staring at leech?" The large native growled out, giving him an angry quizzing look.

Edward opted for laughing lightly. " Nothing, nothing at all. It's just your thoughts are much too loud for my liking. "

Jake blinked again. _Loud? Did I say what I was thinking out loud again? I need to stop that. _He stopped thinking long enough to realize the other boy had laughed at him. _I'll teach him to laugh at me! Even if it was a nice laugh. Kind of like a piano or something..musical. I wish he'd laughed more often before._

Edward coughed lightly, trying to stop hearing the wolf's mental words. They were hard to deal with, let alone the fact that a few images flashed by that he did NOT like the look of.

"If you're done mooning over my voice, can we get back to the fact that Bella is indeed missing and more than likely of her own will?"

He blushed brightly, every ounce of blood he had in his body gathering in his face. "Shit, right. Sorry. It's hard to keep my head straight sometimes, since I have no privacy most of the time. So when I'm not in my other form I tend to forget they're still people out there that can read my thoughts."

Another chuckle. "Enough goofing off. We have to find her. I have my sister trying to read her future, but she's getting absolutely nothing. So either Bella is blocking her somehow, or she's somehow entwined with one of your kind. What do you think?"

"None of the other pack members have even mentioned her in the last week or so. And we share thoughts so I know none of them have been thinking of her, let alone with her. It's gotta be the first option."

The vampire lounged slightly in the driver seat, stretching out to think more clearly about the first option. Why would she block Alice? And what was with that weird note?

_Dear Edward, and Charlie,_

_I can't take this small town. I can't take this small life. Nothing I want is happening for me, so I'm leaving. Please don't worry, but try your best to forget about me. It's no hard feelings on either of you, but I need to make my own way in this world, since this is the only lifetime I have to do it all in. Don't look for me, don't think about me, and above all else, pretend Isabella Swan never existed in the town of Forks. _

_I love you both, so much. _

_Good bye, Bella._

He just couldn't shake the feeling that the note was really what she wanted. But why? Why now all of a sudden when things were going so perfectly? All because he wouldn't speed up killing her?

By now his silence had sparked a bit of annoyance with the guest in his car, frustration building at being left out of some sort of loop.

"What the hell is it? You just stopped moving all of a sudden. Is she nearby?" Jacob demanded.

"I thought I told you, She is immune to my abilities. I couldn't find her even if I tried. No, we're gonna have to find her the old fashion way." If even that at all. Edward sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, starting the engine in the car. "So I guess you're joining me in the search?"

"Damn straight I am. I want to find Bella!"

So like a loyal do to get so worked up at the thought of finding its owner. It was a funny thought, seeing Jacob on a leash, maybe even a kinky thought. Edward shook his head, trying to dismiss thoughts like that. _You're just trying to settle on second best. You love Bella damnit! Stick with a gender for once._

Wow, he hadn't thought like that in a long time. Well, it had been a long time since he had decided he wasn't gay, just a bit weird. Yeah, guys were attractive, but he knew deep in his heart he loved Bella.

So, if that was the case, why didn't this hurt like it did earlier? Why wasn't he tearing apart this town trying to find any trail her scent?

_Maybe because you realize this is something she wanted, and deep down, probably something you wanted. Don't lie to yourself anymore, you knew your love for her was dwindling._

True, but it didn't mean he had to listen. All that mattered now was just finding her and making sure that the note wasn't a lie and she really did want to be left alone. He was broken out of his thinking trance to a growl beside him.

Jacob was grimacing at a large hole in his shorts, mumbling something about third pair this week.

"Do you want to go back to your house and get you some clothes? You probably can just stay there, since we may not even be able to move until we have an idea of her location."

Jacob sighed. "You're probably right. But I can't go back home. Dad will KNOW something is wrong and eventually pry it out of me. Just drive me by so I can pick up some shorts and we'll decide from there."

Edward pulled the car back onto the road, heading towards La Push. Forbidden territory, with a unlikely ally sitting beside him. Together, they'd figure this out. Or kill each other trying. Either way, it was expected to be a lot of fun.


	2. Rush

AN: _Hey folkles again. Its time for another chapter in the epic saga. Tee hee not really, but it was fun saying that. Anyhoo. Here is Chapter two. Now, I have a BAD problem with going off track in my stories. Please let me know if the chapters stop tying together or there are inconsistencies, okay? T hanks guys! And thank you so much for the adds and reviews. I feel so loved! –cries-_

Beneath the Moonlight

Chapter 2 – Rush

A silver car crept up to the little house, cloaked in darkness. Edward had long outgrown the need for headlights, being able to see clearly in the surrounding night. The house itself was dark, apparently its sole occupant having gone to sleep long ago. Everything was still around them, only broken with a sigh and the sounds of a car door slamming shut. Long strides drew Jacob up the steps and into the house. With no crime really on the reservation, Billy hardly locked the door when his son was out. Jake ran deftly through the house, into his room. With a few short movements he had a duffle bag full of shorts, t-shirts, socks and a couple of pack of cigarettes. He wasn't really much of a smoker, but he had become more of one in the last couple of months.

He went back outside to the waiting car, giving the dark house one more last glance.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I gotta do this. I hope you just don't find out anything until I'm well gone." He sighed again and jumped into the Volvo.

"Did Billy wake up?" Edward only casually asked, already knowing the answer. It was almost a force of habit for him, having to blend in with the normal population.

"No, I just grabbed what I had to and got my ass back out here. Now, let's go before the rest of the pack smells your scent and comes asking questions."

"Say no more." With that, tires squealed against the old road, sending the car zipping at an incredible speed back towards Forks.

"_Damnit Leah, what do you mean you don't know where the hell he is?!"_

Quil was furious. What did that girl mean?

"_I told you, I lost Jacob. He just dropped off the face of the earth. Apparently he hasn't phased, or been close enough for the link to work. What about you? You know the same shit I do."_

"_True, but still. You keep such close tabs on him, I figured you'd be the only one who wouldn't lose Jacob."_

The two wolves stood close together, keeping their noses to the wind. Nothing was coming up at all. Not even Jake's human-tinted scent. It was as if he had high-tailed it out of the area and quick. Probably in a car.

"_Wait, has anyone talked to Bella? Maybe she would know where he is."_

"_No, she's missing too. Billy came by my house this morning to talk to mom because Charlie was tearing apart Forks trying to find her, or any sign of that bloodsucker. Maybe he finally killed her." _Leah snorted at her own joke, more out of spite than humor.

"_You think he ran off with her?"_

"_I doubt it. Jacob had pretty much given up on that shit. She's no fucking good for him anyway, always staying around those leeches, causing them to stay the fuck here."_

Quil simply rolled his eyes, and phased back into human form. He always enjoyed doing this, because it grossed Leah out in a particularly funny way.

"_Ahh! EWW! EWW!"_

The other wolf ran off in a huff, her screams of disgust ghosting after her, leaving a laughing boy in the clearing. Still, even with that bit of funny, he was still worried. _Should I go to Sam? Maybe not. He has enough shit to worry about. Jake..where are you?_

The car sped down the freeway, heading towards Seattle. He had no idea where to begin, but the major city would probably be the best way to start. Bella would probably go there to reach the airport to wherever the hell she was headed. Snores coming from the large body beside him interrupted his quiet thoughts. _Damn, does he ever do ANYTHING quietly?_

As if to answer his question, Jacob suddenly mumbled something about bacon and snored louder. Edward raised an eyebrow. _Bacon?_

It was during this odd thought, that the werewolf awoke with a start, spilling out the word bacon once again.

"Thinking about food are we puppy?"

"Shut up you leech. At least I eat normal food. Not the life of others." Jacob was in a crabby mood. A normal thing when he was hungry.

"I was just asking a question. No need to get testy about it. We'll stop and get something to eat if that's what's wrong with you."

He turned the car swiftly onto an exit ramp, cutting off a big rig and successfully scaring the holy hell out of the boy in his passenger seat. The diner they pulled up to was small and hometown-y, very much like what Jacob was used to. He grabbed the nearest booth and wiggled with impatience. The waitress must've noticed this and swayed over to their table pulling the pencil out of her hair.

"What can I get you boys?" She flashed a very big smile at Edward, as dazzled as anyone by his beauty. _Show-off. He doesn't have to act so hot-shit everywhere. Geez, isn't it bad enough I have to sit next to that in the car? Wait…what am I thinking? Hungry. Yes, hungry. _Jacob cleared his throat, hiding behind the menu.

"I'll take just some coffee please." Edward put down the menu, only looking at it as a formality. Another one of those habits.

"Okay, and how about you sweat pea?"

"I'll have the biggest breakfast you have, egg's scrambled with ham, bacon, and sausage. Six slices of toast, pancakes, hashbrowns, and put cheese on just about everything I just ordered except the toast and pancakes. Oh, and a large coke." Jake smiled like a little kid afterward, simply drowning in the thought of all that food.

"Well, we got a big boy here. Alright sweetie, it'll be right out. " She sauntered off, leaving the two in silence once more.

A few minutes later, two waitresses brought out all the food, setting it in front of a practically salivating Jacob. He dug right in, leaving Edward to stir his coffee in contemplation, trying not to watch the other boy put away that massive amount of food. It wasn't too long later that Jacob sat back with a content sigh, nothing but empty plates sitting on the table, stacked neatly. He knew his manners.

"You done finally?" Edward raised his eyebrow again.

"You have no idea how good I feel right now. " Jacob sighed again, then sat up straight to meet the vampire's cold gaze. "Okay, now down to business. Where do we start? Seattle? Or just ask around the airport?"

"I don't know really, I mean, she probably wouldn't stay here. There's nothing for her here."

"Maybe she went back to see her mom. Bella's pretty predictable like that." Jake chewed on his straw thoughtfully, looking out the window at the passing cars.

Edward's eyebrows shot up in realization. "You're not a dumb dog after all! That's a great idea. We'll drive to Phoenix."

_Not a dumb dog? Well, at least that's somewhat of a compliment, I guess. At least he's not calling me mutt anymore. That hurts. I have my papers.._

"Those, I would like to see."

Jacob gawked at him for a second, like the vampire had grown a second head.

"Your papers I mean. Remember –" Edward tapped his temple. "- I can read your mind still. So I would try to keep those things out of the front of your thoughts. And I'm still waiting to see those papers."

"Oh shut the hell up and lets go!" The werewolf growled deep in his throat, jumping up to go pay the check. After that was all said and done, he waited outside for the other boy to get out of the diner. Edward floated over to the Volvo with a new sort of grace to his steps. _It's almost as if he's not even walking, but dancing. His hips move In such a way, I just want to- No, NO. _

Jacob shook his head violently, trying to get that mental image out his head. Instead he focused on his car door, opening it and getting into the seat carefully. Edward simply slid into his own seat, eyes focused on starting the car, trying as well to forget that image. Why did that boy have such a vivid imagination? It was getting very..trying. They pulled back into the interstate, headed south into California.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. You won't be needed to drive since I have no need for sleep." He turned the wheel sharply, getting onto the southbound intersecting freeway.

The other boy shrugged, settling back into the seat. "Mmkay. See you in a few I guess. Wake me up if you need something. Don't worry, I don't bite in my sleep." He grinned, showing off notoriously sharp teeth, not normal for a human. Edward returned the smile grimly, trying to focus on the road.

_Light gasps flooded the air, the car shaking violently. The windows had long been fogged over, the car still moving in a harsh pattern. A louder noise shattered the quiet, a hand coming up to tangle in the long black locks hanging over them. _

_A long moan, a growl mingling in with it. A harder thrust, another loud gasp. The car shuddered with the force of it. Sweat poured down the body on top, while the one beneath him stayed as cold as ice, though not as unyielding. _

_Pale hands moved from his hair to claw at his back, leaving long trails of blood. Neither noticed, too busy with the task at hand. He was almost there, almost to that peak that he wanted so bad to tumble over. His eyes looked down into those topaz one's, his lips moving to speak that forbidden name. "Edw-"_

Jacob woke with a start, sweating profusely. The car was still moving, but it was nighttime again. The other boy sat dangerously still, staring at the road with almost a glazed look in his eyes. Finally, the car swerved to a jolting stop on the side of the road, well away from the shoulder and traffic. Edward turned the car off, sighing once again out of habit, then turning to look at the werewolf.

"You-" He couldn't find the right words to finish that sentence. What was point of that vision he saw. A wishful dream? Or a nightmare? He wasn't sure, or sure he wanted to know for that matter. But it was something that had to be addressed if it was to continue. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he looked back up at Jacob.

"You need to learn to cloak your dreams better than that. I don't think I could watch that again without killing you."

"Wha-?" He blanched, not really knowing how to respond to that

"I mean it. Don't toy with idea's you can't understand. Just don't think about things like that, or you will be running on the outside of the car from this point on."

Jacob stuttered for a moment, finally finding the words he needed.

"Look, I don't know what that was either, but I guess it's just one of those things your body natur-" He was cut off abruptly by a body coming over the gear shift at him, cold lips locking with his in an ferocious kiss.

The shock wore off after only a few seconds, those cold, yet welcoming lips moving against his. Without really thinking about the consequences, he returned the kiss with equal vigor, pulling that lithe body the full way across into his lap.

It was breath-taking, absolutely intoxicating kissing the vampire. He wrapped his large arms around the other boy, keeping him locked against him, even though he knew he would have to end the kiss soon. Finally his brain and body could hold out no longer without oxygen. Jacob pulled away from that wonderful mouth, a thin stream of saliva connecting their mouths. Edward flicked it away, eyes dilated as they met those of the panting werewolf.

After a moment or two of silence, Jake was the one who broke it, clearing his throat.

"So, uh-" He stopped for a second to think. "What now?"

_Okay, that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever said in my entire life up to this point. Absolutely the most idiotic. What the hell am I thinking?! HE'S A VAMPIRE! And another dude! What the fuck do I do? Jesus, don't look at him anymore. STOP LOOKING._

Of course, he wasn't exactly listening completely to his intuition at this point. Edward slowly removed himself from the other boy, moving back to the driver seat to think.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I guess I'm just trying to make myself stop thinking of Bella." That was the only explanation he could give the wide-eyed native. _That's about the only one I can give myself at this point. What am I doing? I love Bella. I love Bella. I just need to focus on that._

Edward needlessly cleared his throat as well, feeling the itch of the thirst burning in the back of it. He could hear the boy's heartbeat through-out the entire kiss. He could almost that sweet liquid beneath his lips. It took his entire resolve not to bite down the whole time. He turned the car back on, the engine coming to life loudly as If to disrupt the awkward silence that had grown in the car.

With a quick movement, they were back on the freeway, still travelling south at breakneck speed. Edward tried to focus entirely on the road, while Jacob tried simply to play something to the essence of elevator music in his head. This wasn't something he wanted to face right now, not at all.

The sky began to lighten up a few degrees, still dark with the impending rain that threatened to fall at any moment. _Good, _Edward thought _I could use some characteristic weather to do with my mood._

Jake sighed. _This is going to be a __**long**__ drive._

YAY! Another chapter done! Please read and review! I need people to critique my work! This is an honest first attempt and I would love to know how I'm doing. Next chapter will be up soon! Thankies!


	3. Author's Note!

Author's Note!!

I'm sorry that this isn't another chapter. It is in the works, I promise. But this is something so important that it needs immediate attention. Every serious author on this website, especially in this section, we need to join together to report this joke of an author. EdwardLovesJacob. The stupidity this person is posting on this website is idiotic. We must keep reporting them until finally delete's their profile. This moron needs to know that they are not welcome, nor are their childish stories.

Thank you! - MadnessWithAPen


	4. Shimmer

_Hey, sorry this took so long folks. I wasn't sure how I wanted this story to go from this point on. I'm a fan of pure smut as much as the next person, but I really wanted this to be a story you could keep reading and not just get your sex-fix with. But, I digress. We'll get to that so please keep reviewing, and thank you for all the alerts. Yay! _

Beneath the moonlight

Chapter 3 - Shimmer

The blank landscape of southern California continued to whiz by, keeping all of Jacob's attention as he tried to keep his mind quiet. The car never slowed, merely keeping the same pace as it had for the past couple hundred miles since they had started this journey.

Suddenly they hit an exit ramp at break-neck speed, flying all too fast at a line of cars at the stoplight.

"Edward..? Edward?! " Jacob's eyes became saucers as they failed to slow down. He braced for impact when suddenly the Volvo flew into the parking lot of a lone building right before the intersection. Jacob looked up over the dashboard.

"And, where are we?"

"A store I haven't been to in about ten years, I just wanted to see if it was still here." Edward jumped out of the car, shutting the door and leaving a very confused Jacob to blink to himself.

_Well, he could've told me before he scared me half to death. I mean, I would've survived, but damn, it wouldn't have been fun. _

Edward smiled as he walked through the door into the hazy shop, the wolf shaking off his fear and getting out the car too.

The little shop was nice and cozy, little strings of beads hanging here and there. It smelled faintly of patchouli and another smell he couldn't quite recognize. Edward seemed at ease by the smell, sighing softly. Jake was too busy trying to figure out the mysterious scent to notice they were not alone.

"You don't seem to have changed over the years. Not that I expected you to."

Amber eyes darted towards the source of the voice, his face softening, a smile breaking out across it.

"Ah, Blaire, you look wonderful. It's good to see you again." He moved much more quickly than he should have across the room, literally picking the woman up in great hug. "I'm so glad you hadn't closed. I was worried."

"Edward, it is lovely to see you again, truly, but please put me down." He chuckled and set her down, still smiling largely.

"And, who's this?" Blaire gestured towards the almost forgotten teenager in her store, poking around in the incense. Jacob looked up at the mention of himself, blinking in a very confused manner. _It's kinda cute when he looks like that, like a bewildered dog. _Edward smiled to himself, pulling the little woman over to his over-sized companion.

"How terribly rude of me. This is Jacob. Jacob, this is Blaire. A long time friend of our family."

Jacob reached out to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

She waved his hand off and pulled the surprised boy into a very low hug. He blushed bright red, trying to wiggle free of her grasp without actually hurting her. "Really-really. This isn't necessary…"

"Oh, nonsense! If you're a friend of Edward's, then you get a hug!" She finally released him and looked back to the pale one of the pair. "So, what can I do for you today? I've got a few more interesting scents if that's what you're looking for."

He nodded. "Yes, I was wondering if you were still in that kind of business. What have you got?"

She tugged Edward over to a small out-of-the-way shelf next to her back room door. Jacob followed, curious as to what they were talking about. On the shelf were a little selection of small candles, each a different shade of red. This seemed to be where that weird odor was coming from. He picked up one.

"Sweet Magnolia? I thought magnolias were white." He opened the jar and sniffed it. It didn't really smell like a flower. It smelled almost like…"- Blood. It's blood."

"That you're right about. They're called blood candles. And they're my specialty. I usually do online orders though, since not many vampires choose to live in sunny California. But, every once in a while they do come through, so I keep a few."

He couldn't get his head around the fact that the candle was made of blood. He gawked at it for a few seconds, then set it down with a sour look on his face. "It's still blood. Why?"

Blaire smiled softly, picking up the jar he had just put down, handing it to Edward to smell. "The reason is a lot of Vampire's like to have the smell of particularly sweet smelling blood in their house. I mix the scent with essential oils like citrus or even magnolias and make what is fast becoming a trend in Vampire households. That's how I met Edward here."

"Yes, I could smell the store from the freeway. So I came to investigate. Much to my surprise there was this little human woman who could smell different types of blood. And made the oddest candles. Ooo, you have Midnight Blush. That one is nice. Is it the same girl?"

She laughed loudly, taking the jar from Edward and moving back towards the cash-out counter.

"What's so funny?" Now Jacob was really curious. Like there was a big joke going around and he was left out of the loop. As usual.

"Nothing really, except I make this scent with my own blood. It's funny really."

Edward laughed as well. "Must be why it makes me giggle."

Jacob blinked. "You giggle?"

"Not all the time, but occasionally. Why?"

"No reason."

Blaire coughed, successfully ending the conversation. Something of which, Edward was thankful. _Geez, did I have to say 'giggle'? I mean that just makes things so much worse when I give him reasons to think I'm weird._

He sighed, and paid for the candle. As the little shop keeper handed over the change, Jacob wandered off to look at some of the novelties the store carried. He came to one in particular that caught his attention. It was a little snow globe. Not just any snow globe either. It had sand instead of snow, and there was a large dark brown wolf inside. His eyes reflected the large wolf, almost as if it's own eyes had captured his. Just then another face was cast into the globe. He turned sharply to see the vampire standing behind him.

"You should get it. It looks like you."

"Nah, I wouldn't know where to put it. Maybe on the way back, if this all works out."

Edward shrugged, moving towards the door. Jacob followed him out, watching him with a weary looked as he waved cheerfully to Blaire and got in the car. _I wonder if we'll ever be back this way again? Maybe with Bella. Maybe not. I wish we could just find her and go back to everything being normal again. _Even though he knew the other could read his thoughts, he didn't particularly care at this point. He was just waiting for someone to jump out and yell "Gotcha!" And the backdrop would fade back to his familiar woods in La Push. Everything would be back to the way it was, Edward vs. Jacob for Bella's heart. Those days seemed like just a distant memory, and he had a feeling they would never come back.

Back on the road, the silence once again fell over the vehicle, Jacob going back to staring out the window while Edward kept a faithful eye on the road ahead of him. At some point on their journey they had stopped at fast food place, and the bag filled with burger wrappers lay sitting behind Jacob's seat, leaving the smell of the charred meat in the air. Edward sniffled awkwardly, rubbing his eyes a bit and clearing his throat.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked with mild curiosity.

"No, it's nothing."

Even trying to sound calm, the large teen could sense the edge in the other's voice. Edward was 'hungry' as well.

"Maybe we should stop somewhere for the night so you can go hunt." The evening was fast becoming darker as they spend along the empty highway.

"I don't need to."

"Yeah, come on. I want to sleep in a real bed anyway. Plus you need to be at full strength for whatever comes our way In Phoenix. Let's just pull into a motel. Look, there's one at the next exit."

Sighing in defeat, the vampire swung off onto the exit ramp, coming to a stop in the parking lot of a little motel. At least it looked clean. Jacob hopped out of the silver car, beating the other to the office. Edward followed him in, looking around thoughtfully before coming up to the desk and pulling out his credit card.

"We need one room please. Double."

The cashier hardly looked up as she swiped the card and handed him a room key. Jacob grabbed it from his hands and literally bounced away to find the room. _Finally, a hot shower and a bed! I may be a wolf, but damn a guy needs to be civilized and comfortable once in a while. _

Edward followed without a word, closing the door behind him once they had entered the room.

"I'll only be gone a little while. But I'll take the room key just in case you fall asleep."

"Whatever dude. I just want to shower. Have fun." He waved slightly as he stripped on the way to the bathroom, barely noticing the door open and close. _Shoooower!_

A couple of hours passed, and Jacob laid on one of the beds watching TV in a pair of shorts, his long black hair dangling around his shoulders, still slightly damp from the shower. He sighed changing the channel. _Where the hell is that idiot? Did he decide to have a funeral for the animals he killed? Geez. Okay maybe I shouldn't be joking like that, but really now. He's taking a long time. Wait, since when did I have an inner monologue? I should really stop this. STOP!_

He managed to scare himself out of his inner thoughts long enough to get up off the bed. Shaking his head, he made his way over to the door, opening it to the clear crisp night. It was fragrant tonight, the desert smells strong and intoxicating. The moonlight poured down onto the bare earth, unhindered due to the fact that there were no trees for miles really.

It was then he noticed the sparkle in front of him, like a crystal object catching every ray of the moon. The lone wolf couldn't seem to take his eyes off the object, as it drew him to it. Jacob stepped away from the motel room, walking across the empty parking lot, closing in on the glittering thing. A light wind blew his black tresses around his face, the thing becoming clear now.

It was Edward.

Edward was glowing. _It's….beautiful. _

Jacob just couldn't get his mind around it. Here was the vampire he knew he was supposed to hate, was not supposed to see like this.

Edward was sitting cross-legged on the ground, looking up at the moon, his shirt open and blowing in the light breeze, The moon caught his porcelain skin at every angle, causing it to shimmer. It wasn't the same shimmer he had seem the boy give off in the day-time, no, this was more of a mystifying glow. He couldn't stop looking, couldn't stop moving closer.

It wasn't until he was on his knees, his hand stretched out, that he realized what he was doing. By then, it was too late. His fingertips ghosted over the vampire's bit of exposed collarbone, tracing it up towards his neck. _Oh shit, he's gonna turn around and kill me. I know it. _

But, instead of getting a fist to the face, or any kind of retaliation, the vampire merely leaned into his touch, a low purr radiating from deep within his throat. Jacob wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he continued to let his fingers run along the other's neck, the cold skin un-yielding beneath his burning hot touch. Just as suddenly as it all started though, it was over and Jacob was running back to the motel at full speed, leaving Edward sitting stunned underneath the desert moon.


	5. Desert Flower

_Okay, new chapter. I thought I'd leave a cliffhanger ending for everyone to get mad at me about. Yep. I'm a meanie. But I satisfy quickly, putting another chapter up faster than you can yell at me. So, here ya go._

Beneath the Moonlight

Chapter 4 - Desert Flower

Jacob slammed the motel door shut behind him, panting as he slid down into a sitting position. He wasn't sure what his next move should be, but he knew sitting in front of the door probably wasn't it.

Edward was probably already at the door. Or maybe he took off another direction. Maybe he was even still outside in the place he left him. Who knew? _Oh god, I have no idea what to think anymore! I wish he would just come back here and kill me. That way I wouldn't have to think about it anymore. Why did I touch him? Why did I touch him of all people?! STUPID! STUPID!_

The internal battle wasn't just singled out to him. Edward was standing outside of the door, inches away from opening it. All the while he could hear the thoughts of the other boy, mingling with his own self-hating thoughts. He had been the one that leaned into the young wolf's touch. It made no sense, why did he f eel this way? It was ridiculous. _Well, time to face the music._

He opened the door cautiously.

"…Jacob?"

Edward tested the waters, having entered the motel room to find the other boy laying stretched out on the bed, his face buried underneath a pillow.

"Mmmpt?" He refused to take the pillow off his face to answer, less he get another painful eyeful of the vampire.

"Could you move the pillow? I could read your mind, but I'd rather have you talk to me aloud at this point." He shuffled from foot to foot, a habit he supposed etched deep in his memory from a distant past. This wasn't so much awkward as it was frustrating, for both boys.

It was then that the door exploded.

The massive explosion sent pieces of the wooden door flying in every direction, causing them both to shield themselves. Light glinted off razor sharp claws, a piercing scream filling the night as a figure launched itself down at Edward.

The entire situation seemed to move in slow motion, both sets of eyes tracing the movement of those claws coming down.

Then all of a sudden it sped up.

Jacob was flying through the air, phasing halfway there, a loud growl escaping him as he slammed into the would-be-killer. Both flew into and through the side wall, making it look about how the door did at this point.

Edward stood frozen in place, only able to watch the wolf collide with the intruder. Why hadn't he heard them coming? Surely especially a vampire, he would've heard their thoughts from a mile away. This made no sense at all. It took a few moments before his eyes widened. He recognized the scent that was being stirred up in the air.

Bella.

"No Jacob! Don't kill her!"

Jacob looked up in astonishment, well about as much astonishment that a wolf could really show. She took that opportune moment to flip the wolf over onto the ground, hissing through a mouthful of shockingly white teeth, dripping with venom. In a split second he flung her through the broken wall into the parking lot, jumping back to Edward.

'_You had better explain and quick.'_

"It's Bella. Look at her, it's clearly her."

'_And she's a fucking bloodsucker now! What the hell? You did change her didn't you?!'_

"No! I wasn't planning on it either. No, obviously she has just recently been changed."

'_And gone completely insane! But the big question is what she's doing here.'_

Their conversation was cut short, as Bella stood up from the rubble of the ruined motel wall. Shining crimson eyes opened as she shook the dust off her torn clothing, a scowl breaking out on her eerily beautiful face.

"So this is how you treat me? Your wife to be?"

She flew at him again, another screech of rage escaping her throat. This time Jacob was too shocked at who he was fighting to react in time, only able to watch as she made contact with Edward.

They both went crashing into the bed, reducing it to a mere pile of broken wood as well, her hands at his throat. Not that it would've made a difference, but she wasn't merely trying to choke him. She meant to tear his very windpipe out. All the while she was screaming at him, venom and spittle dribbling down the sides of her mouth.

"You said you loved me! You said you would always be with me, that we would be married! How could you betray me like this?! With this DOG?!"

He was torn between actually fighting back or not. This was what he wanted really, if he couldn't be with her, he wanted to be dead. So, why did it pain him as he looked over at the large wolf standing frozen behind her? Hands circled her wrists, trying to pry her fingers from actually tearing the cold flesh there. She was clearly a newborn, still carrying some of that new strength. But it was nothing he couldn't overcome.

In a matter of seconds, he had flipped them over, effectively pinning her underneath him. Now he could really get a good look at her. The girl beneath him was clearly not the Bella he had last seen. It wasn't so much that she was a vampire, but more so the state of mind she was in. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was snarling in a way Edward surely knew Bella would not do.

So, if that was the case, why was she here? Why was she trying to kill him? It made absolutely no sense.

In any case, he had little time to think on this. Bella wedged a leg between them both, and kicked him clear across the room and out into the parking lot. Edward skidded across the asphalt, his thin shirt ripping to shreds. He laid there for a few minutes, dazed. Bella was really here, trying to kill him and he had no idea why.

Another scream filled the air, followed quickly by a responding howl, and a clash that sounded almost like a bomb. Jacob raced around the rubble in the room, using his massive jaws to grab Bella by the arm and flinging her around. She was knocked into the bathroom wall, her back to the wolf. He took that opportunity to pin her down onto the room, phasing back to human just to grab her wrists and ankles.

"I got her! Get your ass back in here!"

Too late. Bella broke free, darting around Jacob and going back after Edward. She seemed intent on killing him tonight, come hell or high water.

"Never mind! Edward, move!"

Edward jumped up, easily dodging her clumsy attack.

"Bella! Stop this! Why are you here?"

The question caught her off-guard, making her stop in her tracks and turn to him. The glazed look seemed to falter for a moment, tears filling those ruby eyes.

"You were supposed to always love me, even if I left. Not find someone else. Look, I became a vampire for you, and you still want _him_. Jasper was right, no one means anything to you. We're just pawns in your-"

"What do you mean Jasper?!" He interrupted her ramblings, shocked to hear his brother's name. "Is he the one that changed you?"

Bella blinked, seeming to have come to her senses for the time being. "No, it wasn't. I spoke to him when I went back to talk to you. He said you and Jacob had gone off on some kind of honeymoon."

Edward growled deep in his chest, clenching both fists. "Damn him. I thought he was over this already. Bella, did you suddenly get mad after that?"

"Kinda, I mean. You moving on didn't really bother me, but slowly it did start bothering me…"

She seemed unsure of something. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, her eyes looking at nothing as she tried to figure out something. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, holding her head and crying out in pain. Tears fell down her cheeks, dripping onto the pavement, her body shaking.

"Bella?"

"No! Don't come near me!" She jumped up, darting past him. She stopped, speaking to him but not turning to face him. "I shouldn't be here. Forget this ever happened. I need…I need to go. I'm sorry."

With that said, Bella was gone, flying through the desert like a gust of wind. Edward yelled after her, trying to keep up with her, but slowing losing pace with her amazing newborn speed. He dropped to his knees on the dry earth, the sun peeking out just over the horizon.

"Damnit Bella! What do you want from me? Why do you keep running away before things can get explained?!" He slammed his fists into the earth, creating two medium sized craters.

The sun was a bit further up when he heard soft padded steps behind him. Jacob came up to nudge his shoulder with his wet nose, a small whine coming from his throat, more out of sympathy than anything.

'_For what it's worth, I'm sorry'_

"It's not your fault. Somewhere deep down, I knew even if I found her, she wouldn't stay. I just didn't expect it to go down exactly like this."

'_Yeah. But what I don't understand, is who changed her?'_

Edward huffed, standing up and dusting his pants off, vaguely aware of the absence of his shirt.

"I don't know, but what I do know is Jasper is somehow involved with her coming here. I'm going to go back and kill him."

'_Jasper?! What does he even have to do with this? I mean, really why?'_

"It's a very long story."

He sighed, turning to run back to the ruined motel. Luckily enough the Volvo wasn't parking directly in front of the room and had sustained no real damage. He jumped into the driver's seat, waiting for Jacob to get into the car. Jacob ran back into the room, coming out in human form with a pair of pants on and his bag. He threw them into the back seat of the car just as Edward flew out the parking lot.

"So, why the hurry? Are we going after her?"

"No, I haven't decided that yet, but I don't want to be here when that owner finds that room. Or what's left of it anyway."

They sped down the freeway at an amazing speed, heading due north, back to Washington. Sunlight spilled into the car, hitting every inch of Edward's exposed skin and casting sparkles of light everywhere.

"Dude, can you turn your skin off or something? It's blinding me."

A growl came from the driver's seat, but nothing more as he kept his eyes on the road. This was not really a joking matter, not at all. His intention at this point was to kill his adopted brother. It was then that the phone rang, interrupting the silence with it's shrill sound. Edward pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open in one deft motion.

"Yes Alice, what is it?"

Chatter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Extremely loud chatter.

"No, I haven't made my decision yet, so that's probably a false vision."

Now just a long loud sound, like she was screaming.

"Okay, okay. I'll just make sure it takes a while before he can rebuild himself. Isn't that a good compromise?"

Silence. Then what sounded like one short sentence.

"No, I don't feel that way."

One word. That was all it took to throw him into a rage, yelling at the phone.

"That was one fucking time Alice! _One fucking time damnit! _So why do you see the need to hold me fucking accountable for it?! You and he both need to get the hell over it and move on with your god damn lives!"

She had no chance to respond before he crushed the phone in his hand, small mechanical parts falling in-between the seat and onto the floor board. He rubbed his hand on his jeans, growling loudly as he jerked the wheel towards an exit ramp.

It led to what looked like a country road. It was deserted except for a fence, probably marking the boundaries of someone's farmland. They parked close to it, off the main road, though Jacob doubted anyone would really be by here any time soon. There didn't even seem to be any farm animals. After a few moments of silence, Jacob decided to try talking him out of the fury he could still feel radiating from the other seat.

"Uh, so..I guess we're going home? How far are we?"

Nothing.

"Maybe we should just stop somewhere and, I dunno…go clubbing or something? Get your mind off things."

Nada.

"Look, come on. I know you're mad, but just keeping it to yourself doesn't do any good. I'm just trying to help."

Edward sighed, running his hand through his messed up hair, noticing for one his own lack of a shirt.

"Sorry, it's a personal problem alright? Don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm going to if it makes you angry and break phones."

"Just don't. I need to think. Just..think."

Jacob sighed, leaning his car seat back and stretching out, cracking his ankles and elbows. Edward did the same, picking off a few pieces of plastic from his phone off his lap. The silence was heavy, but comforting in some strange sort of way. After what seemed like hours, He could hear the steady even breathing coming from next to him. The pup had fallen asleep. He chuckled lightly, leaning back into his chair.

And there it was. The candle he had bought from Blaire. _Well, now is a good time as any to at least light it once. _Edward had just intended to light it, and then blow it out, just to get a quick wiff. He dug a lighter from the pocket in the door, and pulled the lid off the small jar. It took a few clicks to get the lighter to work, but soon he had the wick of the candle burning, letting it melt a lad of the wax before he blew out the tiny flame. Smoke rose in the air, carrying that delightful smell into his lungs in one big breath.

From beside him, Jacob awoke, blinking lazily and sniffing at the air. There was that smell again. He looked beside him, to see Edward putting the lid back on the jar and setting it in the cup holder, his eyes closed.

"Oh, it was that stupid candle. I was wondering what that smell was."

His comment fell on deaf ears, the muscles of Edward's throat quivering slightly. Jacob reached out in his sleepy haze, touching the skin there curiously. The vampire's eyes opened, a hand shooting up and grabbing the other's in a vice grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Jus wanted to see why it was moving. Leggo."

He blinked, letting go of his wrist, letting his own hand drop to his side. Topaz eyes looked out at the darkening sky, silently wishing things could be simple again. He felt finger tips touch his neck again.

Maybe it was just that he was sleepy. Or maybe it was the candle. Whatever it was, he felt compelled to keep touching that cold skin. It was a great contrast to his own heat, and he had to feel it. Suddenly, he couldn't really think clearly anymore, tracing his fingertips around that defined jaw line, and down towards his chest.

A growl echoed from said cold body. Edward didn't know what to think at this point, torn between letting the wolf continue or stopping him right there. _No, I need to stop him. He doesn't know what he's doing, or even what he wants for that matter. I should just stop him and keep driving back home. Just drop him off in La Push, kill Jasper, and get on with my life. _ That was what he had intended to do, but as most people know, things never work out the way you intend them to.

Without considering it, he was letting Jacob touch wherever he wanted, his eyes slipping closed. Within seconds they shot back open as he felt himself being hauled out of his seat, pulled deftly into the passenger seat. Now, this was a position he had found himself in before, though not quite the same. This seemed to be more than just a physical reaction, almost as if there was some kind of twisted love behind it.

Warm arms wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. Jacob nuzzled his neck affectionately, nipping slightly beneath his ear. Edward sighed contently, draping his own arms over those large shoulders. As if reacting to the sudden chill to his skin, sharp teeth bit down on hard flesh, piercing it easily. Before Edward could stop himself, a soft groan escaped him, effectively encouraging the wolf to continue. He licked the little wound, trailing light kisses from there to his collarbone, his hands moving to spread the other boy's legs farther and pull him down.

Excitement coursed through Edward's veins, every blazing touch sending sparks through his body. That was enough though, he knew he needed to stop this once and for all. Jacob was too young to do anything like this. Groaning more out of frustration, he pulled back, forcing Jacob to sit farther into the passenger seat.

"No, you have to stop. Before this gets any further."

"Why?" Jacob furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, never releasing the other's hips.

"Because, you just need to. You don't want this, it's just convenient." He moved to get off the wolf, trying to get back into the driver's seat. But an iron grip kept him there, surprisingly strong for the werewolf.

"No, I do want this. You can't tell me what I do and don't want. I grabbed you remember?" That said, he pulled Edward down hard, grinding their hips together, the hardness there proof that he did truly want this. Edward moaned softly, his hands gripping tightly onto the other's shoulders, all protests escaping his mind.

Jacob leaned up to whisper in his ear. "See? And I think you want this too. So why are you trying to fight me?"

That did it. The dam broke somewhere within the vampire, his topaz eyes glazing over to a drowning black. He crushed his lips into the younger boy's, rocking his hips, his nails digging into those warm shoulders. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of the blood that now dripped down Jacob's back, now only focused of getting as much of the wolf as he could.

Tongues pushed against each other, fighting a passionate battle, saliva mingling with venom. Somehow, Jacob's hands had moved to try and rid Edward of his pants, giving up and going with just ripping them off. Torn denim fell to the floorboards, hands trying to feel as much of those cold, smooth legs. Fingers ghosted up the back of his thighs, reaching to a place that had been forbidden to touch. Edward groaned, his mind clearing up long enough to realize what was happening.

"I don't think…I mean…I don't know if this is really a good idea. I mean, I've never.."

Jacob paused, their eyes meeting. "Neither have I, but I think I have the gist of it. Just trust me."

"Well, if you do, then why are you still wearing pants?"

He chuckled, undoing his button and unzipping his fly. Edward reached down past his open waist band, noting offhandedly that the other boy didn't seem to wear boxers. At least it made this easier. No sooner had he released Jacob's length from it's cloth prison that the wolf picked him up slightly and adjusted their bodies.

"Are you ready?" Jacob pressed himself gently at the other's entrance, using all his self-control just to hold himself there.

"I.."

"Please, just trust me." With that he pulled Edward down, burying his entire shaft within him. Edward cried out sharply, back arched in a mix of pain and pleasure. Jacob's entire body shuddered, cold muscles creating an exciting contrast to his own burning flesh. He panted softly holding the other boy close, not wanting to move just yet.

After a few moments, Edward moved first, pulling himself up slightly and falling back down, biting his own lip to avoid getting too loud. But, Jacob wouldn't have it. He pulled the other up farther, biting down sharply on that lovely shoulder as he slammed Edward down hard onto his lap.

A scream bubbled from his lips, eyes trying to shut out the stars that danced across his vision. It wasn't long before the world around them disappeared, their movements becoming faster and more violent.

Edward knew it wouldn't be long now, a once forbidden name falling from his lips with every hard thrust. Jacob seemed to get a little more frenzied every time he moaned louder, his hands gripping those hips tightly.

Suddenly his vision blurred into a white screen, Edward's body shuddering hard against the waves of his own climax threatening to wash him away. The wolf gave another thrust, spilling himself deep within the cold body, feeling it collapse against him in a shivering heap.

Neither of them moved for quite a while, simply cuddled against each other in silent contemplation of what they had just done. But of course, all warm cuddly moments are interrupted. That was the way of the universe.

Jacob's phone rang.

_Lol, I know. That was horrible. I love cliff hangers! But really ,this chapter was just too long and I couldn't think of anything else. Don't worry, I'll write the next one soon, I promise. But I had to end it here. Read and Review please._


	6. Darkness Is the Light

_Ooooh, cliffhanger! I know you guys probably hate crap like that. And sorry to the people who read my typo. It was Jacob's phone, not Edwards. I know, I'm an idiot. Don't hurt me..I bruise easily..-sniffle- _

_Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!_

Beneath the Moonlight

Chapter 5 - Darkness is the Light

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Both boys stared at each other for a moment in silence, trying to register what the hell was making that sound. Slowly, Jacob reached into his bag on the floorboard, a might feat trying to get around Edward who was still sitting in his lap. It was his cell phone.

"You have a cell phone?"

"Uh..yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Edward shrugged, letting Jake flip open the surprisingly fancy, expensive-looking phone.

"Hello? Oh..hi. No, I'm fine. I'm kinda shocked it took you this long to call me."

Some slow chatter, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Yeah Dad I know, but Sam doesn't fucking own me! He's not even part of the pack anymore damnit! I can do what I please!"

Loud chatter.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming home soon anyway. I'll see you then. No, I don't know _exactly_ when, but it'll be soon. "

A bit more chatter, calmer this time.

"Okay. I love you too. I promise everything's okay. Bye."

He snapped the phone closed, letting out a frustrated huff as he did so.

"Your dad, I take it."

"Yeah, the usual. Yell, yell, get home, tribal pride, blah blah."

"Well, what are you going to do? We're headed in that direction anyway."

"Yeah, I just.. I just don't know if I can face the others right now. This entire situation has just got my head all messed up. "

"Yes, I can agree with that. I still have no idea how I'm going to confront Jasper. Ah well. Lets just keep moving."

Jacob began to chuckle.

"What?" There was that cute look again. Like a curious kitten. _'Imagine, a kitten with a puppy. Oh god, now I'm calling myself a puppy.' _This caused Jacob to start laughing harder.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"You. You want to keep going.. But that would mean someone has to be in the driver's seat."

If vampires could blush, Edward would be about the color of a tomato. In one deft move, he had pulled back on his pants and was sitting in the other seat. Jacob continued laughing.

"You know-" Edward gave him a cross look. "I wouldn't be laughing so hard if I was covered in 'liquids' and my pants were still undone."

Now it was the werewolf's turn to blush, and boy did he. Cursing slightly underneath his breath, he used a rag from in his bag to wipe himself off, and tucked himself back into his pants. Now, they were both at least halfway clothed. Hopefully they could drive fast enough so no one would have to wonder why there were two teenage boys driving down the interstate without shirts.

"Ready?" Amber eyes ran over the other tan body next to him. _'Gotta stop thinking like that..'_

Jacob stretched out in his seat, stiff joints crackling as he did so. "Yeeeeah I'm ready. Lets go beat up your creepy brother."

He sighed. Yeah, it was time to go question his 'creepy brother.'

***************************

Somewhere around the southern side of Washington it started raining. When or where exactly, neither boy knew. Nor did they care. It was a comforting scene, reminding them that they were finally home after a fruitless journey. The road was almost impossible to see, the rain pelting down as if someone had just dropped a bucket through the clouds. Edward didn't seem to mind though, being able to see in it regardless. It just seemed fitting to how he felt right about now.

Jacob had fallen asleep as soon as the storm started, lulled to sleep by the constant sound of droplets hitting the car. This left the immortal teen more time to himself to think than he really wanted. This wasn't right. It really wasn't. He was rushing home at break-neck speed, a home which he knew he was going to have to leave soon afterward; it all depended on Jasper's explanation. Well, that and whether Bella showed up there again. Edward had a horrible feeling that she would, knowing he would return looking for answers. Beside him, a mumbled plea for a donut. How wonderful it would be if life where that simple, but he knew that was selfish wish. It wasn't like life was simple for Jacob either. Since this trip had started, he had thrown everything just to help find the girl he had admitted to not loving anymore.

Nothing made sense anymore, not even why he was driving back to Forks. So what if Jasper had turned her? So what if he had filled her head with bullshit? Did it even matter anymore? His heart did not lie with her anymore, no matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise.

Edward sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, noticing lights in the distance. A city. Probably Olympia. Which means his exit would be coming up soon. The signs directed him towards 101. Almost there.

***************

Jacob woke with a groan, stretching again. The rain was still coming down in sheets, seeming to never end. However, he did realize that the car was no longer moving.

"Why are we stopped?" Sleep-clouded brown eyes looked over at the pale boy in the driver's seat, who had seemed to acquire a shirt during his nap. He supposed he should do the same.

Edward waited while the other boy found a tight fitting t-shirt, looking out at the pouring rain, testing the distance from the car to the door of the restaurant they had stopped at.

"You kept asking for donuts in your sleep, so I figured you were hungry. Best face this kind of thing on a full stomach."

"Thanks for the thought, but the same could go for you."

The other teen shook his head. "I hunted while you were asleep. So, now it is time to feed you."

"Sounds good to me! Waffles!" That said, he bolted from the car, running (at a human speed) for the door of the Waffle House. (A/N: Look, they're everywhere.) This left Edward to merely chuckle and follow him running through the rain.

It all seemed to move in slow-motion for those few precious moments. Them both laughing, running through the sparkling afternoon rainstorm. He took the time to appreciate every detail, Jacob's long black hair sprinkled with water drops, flying behind him. He knew he would have to cherish this, since he had a feeling that this would be the last time things would be this simple.

********************

It seemed like an eternity later that he was pulling off the main road, onto the long driveway to his family home. The rain still hadn't stopped, keeping steady in its attempt to drown the earth.

He was already waiting on the porch. Jasper.

The car came to a stop, Edward pulling the parking brake and moving to get out. Jacob grabbed his hand before he could open the door.

"You don't have to do this Edward. We can just leave."

He shook his head. "No, I have to. I must know what his place is in all this. Don't worry about me love, I'll come back. " Without giving the wolf time to react to his statement, he was out of the car, instantly soaked in the downpour.

Jasper walked off the porch, sharing in his drenched state, a cold smile on his face.

"So, come home finally? Alice has been worried about you."

"Don't give me that bull Jaz! What did you do to her?"

The older vampire snickered. "Nothing little brother. I just gave her what she wanted. A second chance at her. It was about time someone could have that without you running away."

"Cut the crap! You know damn well there was nothing there! You have Alice, and I have…had Bella." His voice gave out on him at the end, leaving him wishing for once he could just cry and get it over with.

"No, you cut the crap! Is this what you do?! Use people and then move on to the next warm bed? Does he know? Does he realize you're the prize no one can have? Maybe he would like to learn he's just another pawn in your pathetic existence. "

At this point, Jasper was inches away from him, standing a bit taller, his sun-kissed hair hanging wet over his raging scarlet eyes.

Scarlet?

"No Jaz…what have you done?"

Those eyes turned away from his, bangs shading his face from the other's gaze.

"Nothing Edward. I've done nothing. Don't try to shift the blame to me. It's nothing compared to the pain you've caused everyone else."

"Everyone, or just you?"

Moments was all he had to jump backwards, a hard swift kick coming straight for his chest. Now, it was his turn. Blows were thrown at such an incredible speed, it was almost as if they weren't moving at all. All the boiling anger over the last couple of days was coming out in an all-or-nothing battle between the two. This was nothing like fighting with the newly changed Bella. No, Jasper was a seasoned veteran, as was Edward. Though, probably not enough to beat the older immortal. Soon, Jasper had Edward pinned to the ground, his knees on his shoulders.

"So, now you're flat on your back again. What to do? I should just save everyone the sorrow and end your-" Jasper was flung, throwing earth everywhere as he skidded to a stop. The huge wet wolf stood over Edward's body, teeth bared at the other teen.

'_Are you alright?'_

"Yeah, I'm fine Jacob. Look, go back to the car. This is my fight."

'_No, it's not. This has now become my fight too.'_

"Why?"

'_Because I love you.'_

With that, Jacob was charging full force towards a recovering Jasper, his mouth open in a snarl.

"**EVERYONE CEASE THIS NONSENSE!"**

The loud booming voice caught everyone involved off-guard. Jasper stood up straight, looking towards the porch, Jacob sitting on his haunches back next to Edward, his eyes directed towards the source of the voice.

There stood Alice, a look of pain and angry all over her features.

"Please, Edward, Jasper. I can't see you two fighting like this. Just.. Just stop please!"

Jasper hung his head, trying not to meet her gaze, Edward mimicking him. Jacob ducked behind the car and phased back, grabbing his shorts from the front seat and making himself somewhat decent.

"Now, lets all _four_ of us go inside and talk this out. "

All three of them cast a glance at each other, and turned to follow the smaller vampire into the house. For once, she didn't care that they dripped dirty water on the carpet, or stained the white sofa with the mud on their bodies as they sat down.

"I think we should talk about this like responsible adults. _Calm responsible adults._"

Jacob sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what we're fighting about. I just know I wasn't going to let him hurt Edward."

Jasper growled at him, earning a growl in return.

"Enough! Edward, you came here seeking answers, and I think you deserve them. So please, you two try to be civil while I explain this entire thing.."

***Flashback***

"_But you have to help me Alice! He's going to leave me, I know he is. Our love just isn't what it used to be."_

"_Sorry Bella, I've done all I could. The future is very clear now, he just seems to want to be alone."_

_Tears streaming down her face, Bella took off out the door of Alice's 'bedroom'. It was as she bolted down the stairs that she ran into Jasper. (Crashing, to be more accurate)._

"_Easy Bella, what's the matter?" Those curious topaz eyes blinked, probably out of habit. How weird that they looked just like Edward's._

"_It's okay Jasper, its just a little problem between me and Edward." _

"_Little? It doesn't seem little."_

_She sobbed harder, and rushed past the older vampire, taking off outside. Soon the sounds of her faithful truck drifted towards him, and with that she was gone._

"_Oh Bella..if only you had been warned about how Edward was. He just can't help but love and run."_

***Present***

Jacob huffed impatiently, shifting his weight around.

"That still doesn't explain why Bella was suddenly turned into a vampire, only that Jasper loves Edward."

Both boys coughed.

"What, it was obvious? But you seem to be getting over it. "

"Whatever mutt."

"Oh shut up you two so I can finish the other part of the story. Geez, teenagers." Alice crossed her arms and continued.

***Flashback***

_Screams shook the dark walls of the pitch black room, bouncing at every angle, amplifying the sound. Red eyes glowed in the darker shadows of the room, watching and waiting for the screams to subside. Why he had even agreed to this was beyond him. He should've just eaten the foolish girl, but some sort of sick curiosity kept him from doing so._

_Soon, it was quiet except for some light sobbing in the darkness._

"_So, was it worth it little lady?"_

_A growl echoed, red eyes opening to this new world._

"_Go. Just go. You're job here is done."_

"_Hey, hey now. I was just seeing how this would work out. I'll go. Hope you find who yer lookin' for."_

_With that, the mysterious voice was out of the room, leaving just the one occupant. She stood from the floor, dusting off the simple jeans and t-shirt. Now it was time to go find him._

_***_

"_Jasper, just tell me where the hell he is! "_

"_Look, just forget about him you crazy girl! Look what you've done to yourself! He doesn't love you anymore, get that through your thick skull!"_

_She threw the white chair against the wall, more snarling than sobbing. This wasn't right. He had gone off with that damn werewolf, and they weren't coming back._

"_Just, tell me why they left together. Please."_

_Jasper grinned, more out of malice than amusement. Now it was his turn to get back._

"_Why? Because you had finally walked out of their lives. They had a chance to be together. Didn't you realize that earlier? He just loves and runs. And now Jacob is the object of his affection. I'd just give up. "_

_Bella looked absolutely defeated. She didn't know quite how to comprehend this, what with the thirst slamming down on her in her anger. _

"_Any type of clue would be helpful. I need to talk to him one last time."_

"_Fine. California, heading south."_

_With that, she had thrown the door off it's hinges, gone within a matter of seconds. From the top of the stairs, a pair of eyes looked sadly upon the broken door, the future soon turning bleak._

"_Oh Bella, don't be stupid."_

****Present****

"So, now you know the truth Edward. I know that probably hurt, but at least you know." Alice's eyes glowed, almost looking like tears would start falling if they could. Edward reached over and embraced her, feeling good about being home for the first time in so long.

Jacob and Jasper sat silently, not wanting really to ruin the moment, and more-so for a lack of something to say. Finally, the brother and sister let each other go.

"So, is everyone okay now? I mean, no more fighting right-?" The young native was suddenly enveloped in a hug from the tiny vampire. He blushed bright red, not sure what to do. Finally he decided just to hug her back ,glad for the bit of affection. Alice stepped back with a large smile on her face, looking between Edward and Jacob.

"You know, I do have some news for you both. Jacob has started showing up in my visions for some reason."

"What?!" All three of them exclaimed.

"Yeah, it seems he's finally gotten close enough for that fog to disappear. Now I can see him."

"Wow, that's amazing. What have you seen?" Edward looked genuinely curious.

"Um…well…yeah. About that. " She shuffled from foot to foot. "You see, I see quite far into the future, and it seems there are going to be a lot of scary-SCARY things happening. "

Both blinked. "Like what?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

Somewhere in the house, Jasper started drawing faces on his toes. No, I don't know why.

_A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. There's one more, and then the story is over. Thanks to all the people who've been with me since the beginning. And a sequel is in the thinking process. I might need some opinions as to if I should indeed write the sequel. Read and Review!_


	7. Life, the Universe and Everything

_A/N: Okay, first, sorry about the wait. I have had such a freakin' writer's block it's not __EVEN funny. I had a direction for the last chapter, but I totally lost it. Now, I'm pretty much stuck. I mean, I've got an idea, so if this chapter sucks…I'm sorry. Oh! PLEASE let me know if you want me to write a sequel. You'll see why._

_So, yeah lets get on with the story. _

_WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS QUESTIONABLE THINGS, LIKE BOY-BOY LOVE AND OTHER VERY ODD THINGS HAPPENING. Very odd indeed. YES VERY ODD INDEED. I mean, look at the title of the chapter. _

Beneath the Moonlight

Epilogue - Life, The Universe, and Everything (Copyright Douglas Adams)

Somehow, when he woke, he just knew today was going to be a good day. For one, it wasn't raining. Two, the air around him smelled heavily of cinnamon and sweet dough. Both brown eyes opened wide, closing afterward as he yawned loudly.

The smell carried him into the kitchen, where the biggest cinnamon rolls he had ever seen In his life were sitting in the middle of the table. Along with a little note:

'_Dear my lovely (and quite loud) Jacob,_

_Here are the biggest cinnamon rolls I could make, since I didn't have a bigger pan. In fact, I rather doubt they make a bigger one. But I digress. _

_I have provided you with breakfast, and I go to fetch my own. Not everyone can live off of wolf. Anyway, I shall return soon since it is in fact sunny. _

_Much love, the Wonder Chef **'_

Jacob blinked, then looked at the large pastries in front of him. With a shrug, he proceeded to eat the lot of them, not giving a second thought as to what this would do to his waistline, much less his blood sugar levels. Sunlight streamed down through the open blinds as he munched, his mind drawing him back to just how he ended up here.

****Two Weeks Earlier****

"Jacob, you don't have to look as though someone has just given you the death penalty."

"Yeah, but isn't that what I'm getting? I mean, Jasper and Alice are one thing…but the rest of your family? Are you out of your pretty little mind?" He began to nibble on his fingernails, something Jacob had never done before in his life.

"So, you think my mind is pretty?" Edward batted his eyelashes, still dragging Jacob up towards the porch of that big white house, and to what he was certain of, his death.

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean! I haven't even told the pack yet, so why are we telling your family?" Still he tried to resist going up the stairs.

With a hard shove, Edward got the werewolf through the door and into the surprisingly bright living room. Carlisle was the first to stand, followed by a smiling Esme. Rosalie stood off to the side of the couch, her arms folded across her chest. Emmett seemed to be the only one unaffected by the arrival of the two teens. There was a game on.

"Well, Jacob you know everyone. Everyone, you know Jacob." The room seemed to nod in unison.

"Okay, well we have an announcement. Jacob and I have decided to date one another."

Jacob tried to protest said announcement, but was cut short by Esme enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Oh Jacob dear, welcome to the family! We're so happy to have you! I hope you two enjoy your new humble abode."

The darker teen stared blankly, first at her smiling face, then at the smiling Edward. "Abode? As in house?"

*****Present*****

And now here he was, sitting at a cute little table, awaiting his roommate's (boyfriend?) return. The pastries were a good way of buttering him up, but he wasn't so sure about this living arrangement. It was awkward, since all he wanted to do was take this one step at a time. Still, this seemed better than the alternative.

It had been a couple of months since he had last phased. Nothing, since that day he had protected Edward from Jasper. He just couldn't bring himself to. It seemed the pack hadn't had time to see exactly what was in his mind when he had phased, and he intended to keep it that way.

Jacob just had no way of explaining this to them right now. Sure, Sam was gone, and the other's had respective girlfriends and wives, but this was just too much. Still, it wasn't like he had imprinted. No, that still hadn't happened. So they would see it as he could leave at any time. Maybe he could, but Jacob just didn't quite feel like it right now.

It was then that the front door to the little cottage opened, revealing a very happy, well fed Edward. He glided over to the table and took a seat, catching the sun's rays. Different beams of rainbow light flickered all around him, making it seem as though Jacob was looking at a crystal, rather than a man.

But it was nothing compared to how he look in the moonlight.

"Jacob, Are you alright? Were the cinnamon rolls alright? I have to admit, I haven't made them in a while.. And certainly not that big."

The teenage wolf shook his head vigorously, trying to push those thoughts out of his head. He knew Edward would've already seen them, but asked questions out of habit.

"No..I mean yeah, I'm fine. And the rolls were fine." He sighed. "It's just, about this living arrangement…-"

"Yes, yes I understand. I know this may seem rushed, but you didn't seem too keen on going back to La Push. Maybe it's time you did though."

Jacob jerked his head towards Edward, growling slightly. "You know I can't!"

Amber eyes fell downward, concentrating on the texture of the wooden dining table.

"Sorry, it's just..I'm not ready to tell them this. I don't think I ever will be." Another sigh. " I just don't know which way is up anymore. I have all these feelings, and no way to pick through them all."

"I know. It's confusing just listening to them all. But know, this home is as much your's as is it is mine. I can take another bedroom if it would make you feel more comfortable."

"I don't know what I'm comfortable with anymore Edward."

The older teen stood, crossing the distance around the table to the wolf, wrapping his arms around those large shoulders. "Jacob, just do what's right for you. Don't worry about anyone else, not even me."

Jacob stood as well, wrapping his arms around the other's thin waist and holding tight. "That's just it, I want to worry about you. I want you to worry about me. You seem to be all I think about now, all the time! Not even the food could change that for more than ten seconds."

Edward snuggled into his embrace, inhaling that intoxicating scent. Earthy musk, smelling strongly of the dense forest. The wild. It wrapped around him as the boy was, melting over all his senses and filling him with a warmth he had never felt in all his life. Jacob was his fire.

"Edward-?" He was instantly shushed by the vampire teen putting a finger to his lips, a sly smile on his face.

"No, please. Just let me hear your feelings."

Jacob fell into a silence, simply holding the other boy, opening his mind fully. Edward was almost overcome by the things that hit him. It was clear, crystal clear. Jacob loved him. He was just too afraid to admit it to himself. It was almost as though he was avoiding something like Bella happening again. Too admit his love and have that person run away again would just crush him at this point.

'_No, I would never do that. But how to tell him that.' _Edward mused over that for a moment, completely lost to reality. Landing on the messed bed brought him back. He blinked a few times, then looked around.

"Wow, you didn't even notice that. Are the inner workings of my mind that interesting?"

"Yes, indeed. Who knew you knew so much about kibble?"

Jacob growled, throwing the other boy's legs open and sliding between them. With another territorial growl, he went to attacking his neck. Stone flesh melted underneath his lips and teeth, small gasps echoing off the quiet walls. This only encouraged him, hands making fast work of the vampire's troublesome pants.

A few expert movements, and he had them off, throwing them across the room. He left his neck briefly to pull the polo shirt over Edward's head, ruffling those copper locks even more. Jacob took in all of the glorious body beneath him, glittering a tad here and there due to the sun peeking through the window. It was amazing to think that this was all his.

It was as Jacob began to remove his own pants, that Edward placed a hand over his, stopping him.

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to prove anything to me Jacob. I will love you regardless."

This stopped him in his tracks. "You…you love me?"

Amber eyes had darkened over into a deep swirling black, digging deep into the wolf's soul. He knew his answer without even hearing it.

His kisses began anew, having taken off his own clothing. This time with a bit less urgency, just simply happy to taste the other boy. Nibbles behind the ear were rewarded with soft moans, cold hands roaming every pane of flaming hot skin they could reach.

Jacob let his hands wander farther as he kissed down the other boy's chest, hot fingers finding the most private of areas. He knew the other boy would need no real preparation, being immortal had such advantages. But, he longed to keep the foreplay up. First one digit, then two. He probed deeper, finding the tip of that special spot, causing Edward to gasp sharply.

"P-please Jacob..! Don't tease anymore!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. Positioning himself, he swiftly sheathed himself fully in that cool flesh. The affect was instantaneous, their two contrasting temperatures sending shocks up their spines. Edward cried out in a mix of pleasure and relief, legs gripping onto the other boy.

Jacob kept a hard grip on his hips, each thrust earning him a loud cry, the bed rocking against the wall. It was sure to break anytime now, but he could care less. It seemed to go on forever, his lips locked on Edward's neck, each thrust bringing him closer to that edge. Soon he could no longer tell who's skin was who's, the two simply moving in unison to some silent rhythm.

It wasn't until Edward was all but screaming his name, that he knew it would be over soon. His hands tangled in the other's hair, pulling him into a bruising kiss, for once not worried about his need for air. Edward's lips, his hair, his body, was all that Jacob needed. It was all he craved he realized. All he ever wanted.

Releasing him from the kiss, Jacob pulled him closer, bending his head to whisper in his ear.

"I love you Edward..and I always will."

Just as cold and hot air seems to create the biggest thunderstorms, so could be said about their lovemaking. And as every storm, something had to give finally, through the lightning and thunder. Jacob took up an unearthly speed, giving one powerful thrust after another, groaning in unison with Edward's cries.

The pale boy had a death grip on the sheets beneath them, everything beginning to blur around him. Suddenly, it was just too much. "….Oh god…Jacob!" The world around him exploded, his body seeming to shatter with it.

Jacob was soon to follow him, shuddering with his climax. For a few moments they simply stared at each other, panting and disorientated, but content with what they saw in each other's eyes.

With a groan, Jacob pulled away from the other boy, landing next to him with a loud thud.

"Wow."

*********

Minutes passed like years, neither saying anything. Soon, the silence grew too much, and Edward sat up to stretch. He stopped for a second in disbelief. He actually felt …sore. It was a strange feeling to say in the least.

Jacob watched him, brows furrowing in concern for the other boy's sudden shocked look.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt?"

"Yes…actually. Not in a bad way. But, I don't remember ever hurting before. It's strange."

That was just too much. Jacob began to laugh, getting up himself, stretching and popping.

"So, what now?"

"I guess we get dressed."

He shook his head, chuckling, but getting dressed.

*******

After a few moments, they were both dressed, standing outside in the cool night air. It was a clear night, just as it had been a clear day. Something about seeing stars over Forks was comforting, as if even the world around them was changing to accommodate them.

"You know, I still don't know what we're going to do now. " Jacob prodded.

Edward turned to look at him, smiling softly. " I say we take it one day at a time, you and I, for the rest of our lives. However long that may be. Because I don't think I could see it without you Jacob Black."

For once, Jacob didn't wish he could read the other's mind. He knew what was there, written in those amber eyes. He moved closer, pulling Edward into a tight embrace. "I think I can live with that, forever, as long as I can love you every day of it."

With that, he told himself he would never let go of the beautifully cold boy in his arms, vowing to stay by his side forever beneath the moonlight.

The end.

_A/N: Yes people, that is the end. And yes I know, it was cheesy. But I reserve that right damnit! Now, I was considering a very questionable sequel, dealing with maybe a family for the two? But I don't know yet. Tell me what you think. _

_Thanks to all the people that stayed with me since the beginning, reviewing and adding me to author alerts and story alerts. Just, thank you. It means so much to know my work made someone happy out there. I'm sad to see it end too, but know that it at least came to an end rather than stay in limbo._

_So, once again, thank you and good night!_


End file.
